


And the Winner Is...

by sunflower1343



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: a bit cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takaba gets to challenge Asami to three contests of his own choosing</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Winner Is...

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Takaba's birthday, and was inspired by an LJer named ego_elite who wanted to give Takaba a chance at winning for once. Written May 2007.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~

"It's my birthday tomorrow, you know."

"Begging for presents? I've been wanting to buy you an apartment, but you don't seem interested in what I have to give."

"I don't want to be your damned mistress!"

"Fine. But if you're just a cheap lay why should I care about your birthday?"

"Is that all I am to you?"

"Akihito, sometimes you try my patience."

"I want a present."

Sigh. "What would you like me to buy you?"

"Not buy. Play. A game."

Narrowed eyes. "What kind of game?"

"We have three contests of my choosing, and if you lose two out of three I get to ask for anything I want. And receive it!"

A gold lighter flicked open and shut. "And if I win?" Exhaled smoke.

"You get the same."

"Even though you're going to stack the deck in your favor?"

"You do that all the time!"

"I know. It's a dirty trick and I'm proud of you for using it. Sure. I'll play. What are the contests?"

Akihito smiled.

 

\--

 

Akihito swore. He should have known when the bastard laughed after hearing that the first contest was at the batting cages. Best out of 50 balls. Akihito was good, very good, and he'd hit 44. Then he saw Asami hit 49 of 50, missing only one when a comely young man had entered the cage next to his and stripped down to his shorts.

The manager came up to Asami and shook his hand. "You're Asami Ryuichi, aren't you? I thought I recognized you. We don't often see hitting like that. I was there at the Tokyo High School Finals when you led your team to victory. It was a great win. It's a pity you didn't go on to the pros."

Asami nodded but turned away after silently handing his helmet and gloves over to the man. Asami tolerated ass-kissers as a sign of his power, but he didn't particularly like them.

The manager wouldn't stop talking. "I heard you had a secret weapon to make your teammates perform, but no one ever spilled the secret! Would you be willing to share it now?"

The hated smirk appeared. "They simply didn't want to face the consequences should they lose." He ran his hand suggestively along the aluminum bat, looking at Akihito. The manager blinked and laughed nervously, then backed his way out of the cage.

_Shit! No way!_ Akihito made a note to remove all bats from his apartment. "Yeah, well, I've seen better. If you'd remembered your bat was in your hands and not your pants, you would have hit that last ball too."

"How many did you hit again, Akihito?"

"Shut up."

"I noticed you missed a couple when I bent over in my sweatpants." Asami had moved like a stripper selling lap dances. It had nothing to do with chance that it happened right when the ball came at him. 

"That one ball had to have hurt." Asami sniggered. "Or should I say three balls? You really should wear a cup if you're going to use a stance like that." He picked up his sweatshirt and stretched a bit, putting it on. It was a snug fit.

Akihito's groin ached a little, and not just from the ball. "Maybe you'll have to kiss it and make it better."

Asami's head swung around like a wolf's who'd scenting prey, and his voice dropped a few notches. "Is that your next contest?"

"N-no! It's nothing to do with sex."

"Everything has to do with sex."

"Only in your mind, which is located between your legs."

"Perhaps we could put our heads together..."

Akihito laughed despite himself. "Pervert. Anyway, the next contest is something completely different." Really completely different. He knew it wasn't a good idea to try to best Asami at sports, so he cancelled his plans for golf. He moved onto his third choice, one he knew he could win. "We'll go to my apartment."

Asami's eyebrow rose.

"And if you can't leave me alone long enough to play, you automatically lose!"

 

\--

 

Akihito later wondered if Asami just kept crashing his car into the wall on purpose because he figured he'd lose anyway. He lost the video game incredibly quickly. And as soon as he'd admitted the loss to Akihito, Akihito'd found himself on his back and stripped of everything but his victory.

For once Akihito didn't mind. He had no idea what to do for the third contest and needed time to come up with another idea. Unfortunately, Asami, Asami's fingers, Asami's tongue, and Asami's cock had other plans for him that derailed his thoughts. 

Come morning he still had no ideas, just a lot of sore muscles. Anything physical was out. Asami would have won that anyway. Mental games? No way. At best Akihito was an average student. He opened his fridge and rummaged around, looking for something to eat and some extra time.

Asami stepped out of the small bathroom. "You really need to let me buy you an apartment. For god's sake Akihito, at least something with a shower."

"That would only make you come over more."

"Well, yes, that's the point if I make you my mistress. I don't know why you're so opposed to it. It's not like things would be different between us. Just in a nicer setting." Asami pushed the fridge door shut. "I'm taking us out for breakfast. I refuse to eat anything you could possibly have in there."

Akihito got pissed until he realized what Asami said. "Do you? Do you really?" He smiled slowly. "Then you'll just love contest number three."

 

\--

 

He and Asami were tied at one each. This time it was do or die.

They ignored the strange looks they were receiving from the children standing around them. It was all Akihito himself could do not to laugh at the sight of Asami in his Italian suit in the pink and white ice cream parlor.

"It's really simple, Asami. All you have to do is eat more strawberry ice cream than I do."

Asami reached for his cigarettes.

Akihito took them away. "Uh-uh. Nothing to cut the flavor, not even water." Asami had been slightly green. Now he was just this side of white. "Giving up?"

Asami straightened his shoulders. "I can beat a brat like you anytime at anything. I let you win last night so I could fuck you sooner...." He ignored the outraged mothers slapping their hands over their children's ears, "...and because I knew I could beat you at anything you tried today. Bring it on."

A young man in a pink and white uniform walked up and placed two large bowls on the table. Asami looked him up and down. "What the hell kind of job is this for a man?"

The kid's lip curled. "I wouldn't be too fast with the insults, Strawberry-kun. Don’t most gangsters stick to liquor, women and gambling?" He stalked away leaving a stunned Asami.

Akihito started laughing. "You just don't look as dangerous in an ice cream parlor. You look like you love bunnies."

Asami looked slightly hopeful. 

Akihito picked up his spoon. "And I don't mean Playboy Bunnies."

Asami scowled.

Akihito gestured. "Dig in."

Akihito was halfway through the first bowl when he looked up to see Asami staring at his first spoonful. He watched as those soft lips thinned, pressing together in determination as he brought the spoon closer to his mouth. It was fascinating to watch the man battle with himself.

"It's kind of like losing your virginity, if you can remember back that far. The first spoonful is the worst."

Asami looked up at him, surprised, and surly. "Are you trying to help me? Do I look that pitiful?"

Akihito carefully considered his answer. "Yes, and yes."

Asami stuck the spoon in his mouth and gagged.

Akihito grinned. "Swallow. It's what grown-ups do." He'd been wanting to say that back to Asami from the time he'd had it said to him. And Asami knew it. His eyes promised payback. He stuck another spoonful into his mouth, glaring across the table. Akihito laughed and finished his bowl and searched for the server. "I'll have another," he called out to him.

There was a growl from his partner. "And so will I." He glanced over in surprise to see the bowl empty. He looked around in suspicion for a pile of pink ice cream, and found a very happy little boy at the table next to theirs. 

Akihito poked the child. "Aren't you supposed to thank the person who gave you the ice cream?"

The kid looked at Asami. "He said I wasn't supposed to tell."

Akihito signaled the waiter. "Two more bowls, extra large." He turned back to Asami. "And if you try that again, I win. Period. Damn cheater."

Asami glared at the child. The child put a pink blob on his spoon and flipped it across the space between the tables. There was dead silence as it landed on a 15,000¥ silk tie and slowly slid down it until it plopped square onto Asami's crotch.

Asami looked over with death in his eyes. "If you were fifteen years older I'd make you lick that up." 

The boy stuck his tongue out. "If you were fifteen years older you could be my grandpa."

Akihito reached over and laid his hand on Asami's arm. Asami's shook him off. "This game is over."

"Are you admitting I won?"

Asami's lips pursed, holding the words in. Some finally came out. "No. Dammit. I'll see this through to the end. Then everyone dies." He pointed at Akihito. "Except you. I'll keep you alive to have my babies, and I'll spend every waking minute trying to impregnate you."

"Shit, no wonder you don't eat ice cream. Is this what sugar does to you? It's kinda scary Asami."

"Shut up. Give me another bowl."

Five bowls later Akihito wasn't even starting to feel full. Asami looked like he'd consumed two bottles of scotch. His tie was loose, but at least no longer dripping. His hair was sticking up in different directions from him running his hands through it, and his face was flushed and a little sweaty. 

It was starting to concern Akihito. His usually immaculate boyfriend looked like crap. He tried again. "Uh, Asami, do you want to quit....?"

"NO."

Akihito shrugged and dug in again.

Around about his eighth bowl he saw Asami signal for his fifth. The waiter brought it with a smirk. "I put a cherry on it for you this time, Strawberry-kun."

Asami took one look at the cherry and promptly threw up all over the waiter, who with the rest of the cafe froze into silence. With a sigh Asami sat back and delicately wiped his mouth with a paper napkin and took a sip of water, then looked the waiter up and down. "Now you're wearing enough pink."

He rose to his feet, a little unsteady. "Let's go Akihito."

"Er, don't you want to wash up first?"

"No, I want to leave this place, go to my apartment, take a long shower, a longer bath, and then, only then, will I hear your demands."

Asami didn't have the right to demand anything from him, but he didn't have the heart to say no. He stood and dug out his wallet. Asami stopped him. "Oh no. Allow me. Fourteen bowls of strawberry ice cream at 700¥ each... that's 9800¥." He pulled out a money clip. "Here, 10,000¥. Keep the change, Strawberry-chan."

Akihito's lips were twitching as he left the store.

 

\--

 

Two hours later they both sat in Asami's bath. Asami had his eyes closed and was leaning back against the opposite wall. Akihito was as happy as he could remember being. Not only had he been treated to eight bowls of ice cream and he was sitting in this great marble jacuzzi that could seat about six people, but he'd finally beaten Asami. He'd won. He did a little wiggly dance in the water.

Asami hadn't said much of anything on the trip over. He'd glared his bodyguards into silence, though Akihito would forever remember the looks of horror on their faces when they saw him half drunk on sugar and splattered with strawberry-studded pink ice cream.

Even knowing Asami as he did, he couldn't believe the lengths he'd had gone to just to win. He decided to take advantage of Asami's all too rare vulnerability and poked.

"Asami. Why did you do it? I know you hate to lose, but you had to have known you couldn't win against me. Why make yourself sick?"

At first there was no reaction from the other side of the tub, then Asami finally responded. "Because I know what you'll choose and if you won I'd be honor bound to agree, and I won't allow it."

Akihito spoke softly. "But you've already lost. What do you think I'll choose?"

Asami's eyes remained closed. "What you want most. Freedom from me. I won't allow it, Akihito. Choose something else."

"And if that's what I want?"

Asami's jaw clenched. "Everything can be negotiated."

"I thought you were smarter than this."

Asami's eyes flew open.

"You think I played this game for my freedom? Idiot. First of all, you can't give me what I already have." One of the brows over those piercing gold eyes quirked upward. 

"You pretend you own me. I mostly let you. But you don't you know. Anytime I choose I can leave. I just don't choose it."

"Believe that if you want."

"I don't have to. I know it. Anyway, it seems like you have no idea why I wanted to play. Admit it."

Asami didn't say anything, which was an admission of everything.

"I did it because I just wanted to beat you. Surely you can understand that."

Asami's face changed slightly, but Akihito wasn't sure what he was reading there.

"All those times I've lost to you... How do you think that feels? It frustrating. Plus you're so damned cocky about it, sometimes I just want to shove you off the top of one of your high rises. I just wanted to win, I didn't care doing what, just to show you that you have to respect me a little."

Understanding flooded Asami's eyes.

"That's what I really want from you Asami. None of this 'You're just a kid who doesn't understand anything' bullshit. I understand plenty, a lot more than you realize. I think you don't understand some things and that's your biggest weakness, that you aren't willing to admit that."

Akihito fell silent for a moment. Asami slowly stretched, making the water ripple slightly. "It's _you_ who doesn't understand some things."

"Like what?"

"You have no clue what was going through my head during this. I don't normally give people this kind of advantage, but since it's your birthday, I'll explain it this once." Asami propped his head on one hand and continued, "If I'm honest in analyzing this, and analysis is worthless without honesty, you got the best of me in several important ways."

Akihito stilled and listened.

"To begin with, when your first contest fell through, you skipped the second choice, didn't you?" 

Akihito nodded. 

"What was it?"

"Golf."

Asami smiled slightly. "Just so. I don't like golf, but I've had to learn to play decently to take care of business deals on the course. Some people only deal out there, and I like to win. That was a smart move on your part to skip it. You read what was happening and adjusted, and moved on to a contest you knew you could win. You threw me into a situation with the video game where the momentum would change in your favor. I saw that and attempted to regain ground by shortening your victory, then fucking you."

"You fucked me for your plan."

"Well, not entirely, but it fell in nicely with what I wanted because I'd be in control again. I saw that you were at a loss for what do to next, so I tried to keep you off balance and succeeded all night. But your mind was quick to take advantage of a stupid comment I let slip this morning. And you had the momentum back. You had the advantage. All I could do was cheat. And you saw right through it. That little bastard. He'd best hope he never runs into me again."

"I don't think you and he frequent the same sorts of places. Really Asami, a five year old opponent?"

"He broke our deal. That's inexcusable at any age. Moving along, you spotted the cheat immediately and got the brat to admit it. That was tricky of you. All in all, you thought well on your feet and managed a plan that bested me. You won't ever get that trick to happen again, but all you needed was once."

"You were actually thinking like this while all this was happening?"

Asami looked startled. "Of course. Doesn't everyone?"

"Well... no...."

"But does that sound like I didn't respect you as an opponent? I have to admit, when I've watched you fight with others I haven't had a lot of respect for you. You're wishy washy, too trusting, and they always use you. But today you wanted to win and showed that you're capable of more, and I fought with you seriously because that kind of effort deserves it. Even if the venue did not." 

"Asami, I don't know what to... I... Thank you."

"I never explain myself to anyone, you know. But it is after all your birthday."

Akihito shook his head in disbelief. "You're such an idiot sometimes."

"So you got what you wanted?"

"Not completely, no. But it's a start."

"And you're not going to ask to leave?"

"Why would I when I just fought to improve things between us?"

Asami laid his head back against the wall and closed his eyes again. "That's acceptable then."

"You have a lot to learn."

"I look forward to you trying to teach me."

Akihito moved forward and sat on top of Asami, facing him, and laid his head on the damp shoulder, breathing in the very male smell rising from Asami's skin. If he weren't so tired from the past twenty four hours he'd take advantage of the situation. He wondered why Asami didn't. Though Asami had to be pretty tired too, after all that. He snuggled closer with a smile and felt relaxation seep through his muscles.

 

Asami didn't move, trying not to think too much about the warm breath on his neck and the round ass on his thighs, and he let Akihito fall asleep. He'd been surprised that Akihito had been a match for him. It wasn't that he'd beat him using ice cream. It was that he'd thought of using ice cream as a weapon. After the initial burst of anger at losing, he'd been pleased. Proud, almost. 

Memories of being outfoxed that very first day came flooding back, and the joy he'd felt as Akihito had jumped off the roof of Sion and hung there insulting him returned. He'd hoped then that the boy would someday turn into a worthy opponent. The day was coming closer. It only made his pleasure more keen. It would be a challenge every day with this one, and that was something he needed. 

He glanced down at the damp brown hair. Akihito wasn't really a boy anymore. He needed to stop thinking of him that way. He deserved it, after today's win. Asami finally relaxed, and murmured softly, so as not to awaken him, "Happy Birthday, Akihito."

 

~end~


End file.
